


Everything has changed

by UnamusedFangirl



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Boy's Love, Childhood Friends, M/M, Memory Disorder, Saru's P.O.V, Shounen-ai, Strain, Third Person Limited, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4529847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnamusedFangirl/pseuds/UnamusedFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was supposed to be a normal, long, tiring day for him. Did he mention that it was supposed to be normal? So why is Homura's vanguard, Misaki Yata suddenly hugging him in the middle of his superior's office?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything has changed

**Author's Note:**

> I just randomly wrote this so it might suck.  
> It was inspired by the song All of Me and a doujinshi.  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy.

This was supposed to be a normal, long, tiring day for him. It was in the middle of December, and it was supposed to be just a same old cold day. Did he mention that it was supposed to be normal? So why is Homura's vanguard, Misaki Yata suddenly hugging him in the middle of his superior's office? He just walked in here, and Misaki suddenly latched himself onto him.

''Awashima, what is the meaning of this?'' He asked, looking down at the ginger, smiling happily within his arms.

''Well it would appear that he, Misaki Yata encountered a strain.'' Seri replied, typing away on her computer, not once looking up at him.

''So why is he here?''

''Scepter 4 is in charge of taking care of strains and the accidents they cause so of course he's here.'' She responded matter-of-factly.

''Then why is he hugging me?'' Saruhiko glanced down at Misaki again, who gave him a grin in return, still wrapping his arms around the Blue's waist, no sign of letting go soon. Saruhiko might never admit it, but he is kind of enjoying the attention Misaki was giving him.

''It would seem that upon encountering the now missing strain, his memory has been changed.'' Seri answered.

''Changed? What do you mean changed? What did they do to him?'' Saruhiko asked, gritting his teeth.

''Nothing, except right now, he only has his memories of when he was 15 years old. His memories have been changed. We don't know when he will regain them, but as of now, Scepter 4 is in charge of Yata Misaki until he recovers his memories and returns to his normal state of mind..'' Fifteen years old...That meant they were still friends. Misaki haven't known about Homura back then, so of course he's hugging him right now. back then, Misaki always did so. Saruhiko wasn't sure how he should feel about this. On one hand, he's happy that it happened, though he shouldn't be. Misaki is only like this because he doesn't know anything about his future. Yet. 

''Saruhiko, why are you wearing that stupid blue uniform? This place feels weird. Come on, let's go to our secret hideout and play video games!'' 

'' I can't, I have work to do Misaki.'' Saruhiko responded before he was cut off by the other.

''You work here? How come I didn't know of this until now?'' Misaki asked, looking around the office they were in. ''It's actually a pretty great place. Do they pay you well? 

'' Don't ask too much questions. You don't need to know the answers, okay? Besides, it's a long story. You don't have time to hear it.'' Saruhiko petted Misaki's head, while he pouted. It wasn't really a lie. It is a long story, and he has no intention of telling him all of it. Or any at all.

''Actually, Fushimi-kun, you're dismissed from work today. You have to spend some time with the vanguard, in order to try and get his memories back.''

''What?'' Saruhiko exclaimed in disbelief. ''Why me?''

''According to our sources, you guys were friends when you were young, weren't you? So it shouldn't be hard for you to spend time with him. Other than that, I have absolutely no clue, it's Captain's direct orders. Don't complain, you know that it's no use. Now off you go.'' Seri shooed them away, before continuing to typing something on the computer.

''I have no clue what's going on, but right now, you're off work right? Let's go to our place already, Saru!'' Misaki said, tugging his friend towards the door. After a while as he let reality settle down on his mind, he obliged and walked out with Misaki. This still feels weird, which it should because well, it was weird. Everything seems like a dream, almost too good to be true. He gets the spend the day with Misaki. A whole, twenty four hours with him. To Saruhiko, this was like an extra early Christmas gift. Looking at the ginger in front of him that was currently walking out the front doors of Scepter 4 after he grabbed his coat and mittens, he unconsciously smiled. Today will be a good day. 

They walked to the apartment they once owned together [1] , Misaki's tiny, warm hands in his, intertwined together. It was a normal walk home, some light snow was falling and cold air blew, but somehow with Misaki by his side again, he didn't feel as cold, and it made his heart warm. Oh god did he miss this. He missed talking with Misaki. He missed having Misaki in his arms, in his reach of touching. He missed it all so badly. If only they could actually go back to the old times. If only this wasn't only temporary. The thought saddened him. This is only temporary. At some point Misaki is going to gain his memories, and go back to hating him. Now he doesn't know what to do with this situation. But when Misaki turned around, and smiled at him, everything else on his mind went away, the worries, the anger, the loneliness, it all went away. All Saru knows is that he's going to treasure this moment, no matter how short it is.

He unlocked the door, and they went in. Misaki immediately ran to the kotasu [2] and turned it on, snuggling under the blankets, while Saruhiko turned around and closed the door. 

''Saruhiko, hurry.'' Misaki. He chuckled before walking over to him, sitting next to his favorite ginger. ''You're letting the cold air in.''

''Have you ate yet?'' Saruhiko rolled his eyes.

''No, mom, I haven't.'' Misaki smiled at the little joke they had going on. 

''Then what should I cook today? Steak?'' Misaki suggested and Saru cringed a little.

''Can't we just have something light?'' He asked. Misaki frowned.

''But you've gotten so skinny. You need more proteins and nutrients for your body Saru.'' Misaki then ranted on and on about his health and keeping it in check. Just like he always did, back in the old times. Saruhiko felt annoyed but he couldn't help be rejoiced in this moment. How long had it been since someone else cared about his diet and health? It's been so long since he's been treated like a child like this. Misaki has decided on cooking steak and broccoli, one of his least favorite vegetables for dinner. Though right now, he could hardly care. It's been a couple years since he's received a home cooked meal. No matter what Misaki cooked, he was going to eat all of it. That, he was sure of. As long as it's not the fruit hotpot. [3]

Laying between the warm blankets of the kotasu, watching Misaki prepping the food in the kitchen, Saruhiko felt loved again. He curled up into blankets, slowly closing his eyes as he watched his love from afar. It was so nice, feeling like this, having no worries in his mind, no need to do anything, other than laying there, warm and content, it was nice. Soon, he closed his eyes completely and dozed off, and it wasn't until Misaki woke him up from a light nap to tell him that dinner's ready when he woke up. 

Immediately a sweet and appetizing smell hit him, making him actually hungry for food in a long time. Misaki's cooking was always the best. Misaki has already brought the plates over to the kotatsu, sitting in front of him. Saruhiko finished everything. Not surprising there since he was actually hungry for once.

''You didn't have to eat that quick you know. Nobody was going to fight you for it. You need to eat slowly so your stomach can digest better.'' Misaki stated with that slight motherly tone he always had when talking about things like this.

''I know, but I was hungry okay?''

''That's good, I guess.'' Misaki replied. ''I haven't seen you ate that much like ever, so its a great thing you actually have a nice appetite today. I have really outdone myself.''

The blue snorted as the ginger grinned, turning the credit towards himself. Misaki grinned and took the dishes away to wash them.

''Oh yeah, the bath is ready, you should go in.'' Misaki suggested. Saruhiko nodded and obeyed, going in to the bathroom.

When he came out, drying his hair with a white towel, with only his pants on, Misaki has already fell asleep on the kotatsu. With a heavy sigh, Saruhiko walked over to him, and scooped him into his arms, carrying him to the bed, tucking him in. Misaki twisted and turned for a while but got settled in after a while. Saru gently pushed a strand of red hair out of his face, and tucked it behind his ear, admiring his sleeping face, sighing happily. 

The phone rang and he picked it up with annoyance, continuing to dry his hair. 

''Fushimi-kun how is Yata-kun doing?'' A calm and collected voice that belonged to no other than the Blue King was heard from the phone.

Right, this wasn't a dream or anything, this was his job. Misaki is his client, he needs to take care of him. Nothing more, nothing less...

''He's doing fine, although he has no signs of regaining his memories soon. He's currently resting.'' He replied.

''Good, now I need to contact Homra so they don't cause a fuss over us having custody over one of their clansmen. I won't be bothering you anymore.'' With that, the dial returned and he hang up. 

He walked back towards Misaki. He looked so peaceful like this, not like the hotheaded idiot he always was. Saruhiko slowly snuck under the covers, careful not to wake up Misaki. He wrapped his protective arms around his sleeping angel, pulling him closer and inhaling his calming scent. It was useless to hope, but he still hoped that Misaki wouldn't gain his memories soon. He shouldn't remember and just remain like this, by his side forever. Though he knew that was too much to ask, so every single minute, every single moment, every single second with Misaki will be treasured, because this could only last for so long. At some point Misaki is going to return to his normal state. He's going to hate him again, and Saruhiko would be left again. Although this moment with Misaki in his arms, calmly sleeping, makes it all worth it.

It doesn't matter if he's hated by his love. All that matters is that he's still a part of Misaki's life, that right now, Misaki is in his arms. Everything will change at some point. It's inevitable. It will all change someday. And everything has.

As of right now however, inhaling Misaki's calming scent, stealing his body heat for himself, the Blue can't seem to find a part of himself that actually cared. 

**Author's Note:**

> [1] : In Lost Small Worlds,, it's said that Saruhiko and Misaki got an apartment together. I don't know where they lived after the 'betrayal' so I decided to put that as the setting.  
> [2] : A Kotatsu is a Japanese heating table with a blanket over it. It is often used in the winter, as the time of where this story took place. In Days of Blue, it was mentioned that they found a broken kotatsu in the dumpster before to which Saruhiko fixed and they used.  
> [3] In Days of Blue there was also this one time where they had a hot pot. Misaki being the idiot he was, put pineapples along with other fruits in it, so I called it the 'fruit' pot.
> 
> I hope that cleared up some of the confusion and misunderstandings.
> 
> Follow me on https://www.tumblr.com/blog/v-ji-kook


End file.
